The present invention relates to an inclined conveyor for agricultural harvesting machines, especially for harvesting tuberous agricultural products such as potatoes. The inclined conveyor comprises two or more parallel, pull-resistant, flexible belts extending in the conveying direction. Followers extending transverse to the conveying direction and spaced apart from one another are connected to the belts. Between the followers receiving elements for the goods to be conveyed are provided.
In known conveyors of this kind the receiving elements for the goods to be conveyed are formed by spaced-apart rods. Conveyors of this kind are, in general, referred to as sieve rod belts because the spaced-apart rods, on the one hand, are provided for conveying and, on the other hand, provide a certain degree of a separating or sieving action.
Such conveyors, however, have a relatively large weight caused mostly by the transversely extending rods which are, in general, comprised of steel.
These disadvantages are to be eliminated by the present invention for a conveyor of the aforementioned kind, i.e., a weight reduction is to be achieved.